As one form of electric cars, an in-wheel motor type vehicle in which a motor is arranged in or around the wheel placed under the vehicle body spring and drives the wheel directly is developed. In the in-wheel motor type vehicle, it is possible to control the driving force or the braking force given to each wheel independently depending on the traveling condition of the vehicle by an independent drive (power running) control or an independently regenerative control of a motor provided to every wheel.
Because a motor is arranged in or around the wheel in such an in-wheel motor type vehicle, generated heat by the braking/driving movement of the motor is hard to be emitted and the motor is easy to be full of heat. Thus, for example, in the driving force control device proposed to Patent Literature 1, when the temperature of the motor was detected and it was estimated that the motor temperature would exceed a permission limit temperature based on the increasing ratio of the detected temperature, the ghosting of the motor is prevented by correcting the driving force of the wheel corresponding to the motor in which it was estimated that the motor temperature would exceed the permission limit temperature so as to decrease the driving force. Further, when the wheel corresponding to a motor in which it was estimated that the motor temperature would exceed the permission limit temperature is the one side of the front wheel, is prevented by correcting the change of the behavior of the yaw rate by correcting the driving force of the wheel of the same side in the rear wheel so as to increase the driving force.